


trust, love and (a lot of fucks)

by captivefairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivefairy/pseuds/captivefairy
Summary: When Jihoon said it was a perfect day to come over to his house, Seongwoo didn’t expect they’d end up like this: on his bed, naked, sweaty and talking about sex.





	trust, love and (a lot of fucks)

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed soft ongwink pwp so here's a go at their first time

When Jihoon said it was a perfect day to come over to his house, Seongwoo didn’t expect they’d end up like this: on his bed, naked, sweaty and talking about sex. 

“Come on, hyung, let’s do it.” Jihoon muttered against Seongwoo’s swollen lips, pecking them a few more times before he turned begging eyes onto his boyfriend which Jihoon knew was lethal.

It’s not that Seongwoo didn’t want to haves sex— he did, he really, truly, absolutely did— it’s just that Seongwoo wasn’t all that confident in himself. He didn’t know if he could… live up to his boyfriend’s expectations. Seongwoo wanted it perfect, wanted it romantic, wanted their first time to be so good Jihoon wouldn’t want to look at anyone else after. “But I haven’t…”

“I know, I haven’t either. Don’t think too much about it, hyung.” Jihoon cut in, smiling. “I just want to experience this together with you. I love you.”  

That smile was contagious and Seongwoo found himself smiling back, “I love you too.” With Jihoon's entire attention on him, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea to do it after all. He pressed their lips together and practically melted when Jihoon’s pliant lips parted for him and let him in. 

The chaste kiss quickly escalated to something more when Jihoon moaned and grabbed Seongwoo closer, rubbing his aching cock against Seongwoo’s abdomen. He lowered himself down to his forearms until there was hardly space between them, pining Jihoon to the mattress while they ravished each other’s mouths. 

“Seongwoo hyung, the lube… ” Jihoon reminded and Seongwoo almost scrambled off the bed in his hurry to get it from the drawer. When he came back, Jihoon was snickering into his hand, cheeks bright red and eyes shining brightly up at him and Seongwoo had never seen a more beautiful sight. Jihoon spread his legs when Seongwoo crawled back between them and he couldn’t help but steal another kiss from those plush lips before they got down to it. 

Seongwoo’s heart thundered in his chest as he moved his hand, slick and soft with lube down between Jihoon’s legs, fondling his balls with a light touch before sliding down further to coast over the crease of his ass.

“Are you sure?” he checked one last time, hesitating.

Jihoon didn’t answer. Instead, he widened his legs further, almost uncomfortably so, and crooked his knees up, giving Seongwoo a better view. Gulping at the sight, he pulled one round side of Jihoon’s ass open and slipped his fingers there, hunting gently for the place where they’d be connected soon. Jihoon made a strangled sound, eyes flying up to meet Seongwoo’s as his boyfriend's touch ghosted over it, that puckered, tight little opening that made the heavy bead of pre-come clinging to the head of Jihoon's cock dribble.

They both held their breath as he wriggled the tip of his lubed finger in. It was tight—tighter than Seongwoo expected it to be. When his first knuckle slid past the snug ring of muscle, his breath stuttered out of him. He watched, mesmerized, as his finger slid in another inch into the vice-like heat of Jihoon’s body. Seongwoo pulled his finger back out slowly, almost all the way, and then pushed it in again, relishing the feel of Jihoon’s clenching, clinging passage.

“Okay?” he asked. He glanced up to watch Jihoon’s face, carefully looking for any discomfort as he moved his finger slowly.

“It’s—Yeah,” Jihoon answered in a strangled tone. He shifted on the bed and hitched one of his legs higher. “Move faster, please.”

Seongwoo pushed his finger in deeper, all the way in until he felt the back of his hand brushing against the cleft between his cheeks. Jihoon keened, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each ragged breath. Seongwoo moved his finger faster and concentrated on stroking against Jihoon’s inner walls. Jihoon was nearly vibrating, shifting restlessly and making small, aborted sounds that twisted something in Seongwoo’s gut.

“More!” he gasped. Jihoon reached one hand out to clutch at Seongwoo. “I need—more!”

Seongwoo bit back a groan and slowed his hand down to carefully wriggle a second finger in alongside the first, eyes glued to the way Jihoon’s hole stretched around his fingers. The muscle was fluttering and twitching as Seongwoo inched his fingers in and out, waiting for Jihoon to relax around him. It was an unbelievable sight that Seongwoo slightly regretted not doing sooner.

“God.” Seongwoo muttered under his breath.

Jihoon tugged on him to pull him down closer, making another one of those sounds that drove straight through Seongwoo. He was helpless to resist. He leaned down and rested his forehead against Jihoon’s, watching his expressions as he twisted his fingers and pushed them in at a different angle, deep enough for Jihoon to convulse as a moan wrenched out of him.

His nails scraped across the back of Seongwoo’s shoulder in a rush of stinging heat. Seongwoo hissed and pumped his fingers into the same spot, feeling the rigid edge of the nub he hoped was the one he was looking for. Jihoon was babbling in his ear, unable to form a coherent reaction or get out whatever he was trying to say. Seongwoo smoothed his free hand over Jihoon’s hip and squeezed comfortingly.

“Right there? It’s good?” he murmured, peppering kisses along Jihoon’s jaw and rubbing his fingertips over the same spot.

Jihoon nodded urgently, thighs hiking up and wrapping around Seongwoo’s waist. He looked like he was close to climaxing already. “Will you fuck me now, hyung?”

The desperate way he said it made Seongwoo sag against Jihoon with a hoarse groan, closing his eyes and inhaling his scent. He was going to be the death of Seongwoo before they even got a chance to fuck.

He gently pulled his hand free and fumbled around for the lube he threw on the bed. Once he had it, he smeared a lot of it over his cock until it was shiny, and wiped the excess between Jihoon’s spread legs.

Seongwoo hooked one of Jihoon’s legs over his arm and lined himself up, rubbing the wet head of his cock over Jihoon’s pucker. He held his breath, tensing, and asked one last time, “You really want me to do this?”

Jihoon’s head shot up and he was suddenly at the receiving end of his glare. “Stop asking and just do it!”

“Sorry!” Seongwoo blurted sheepishly. “I just wanted to make sure.”

“Well you can be very sure that I want you in me right now. Please, Seongwoo hyung.”

Seongwoo swore under his breath, his fist squeezing automatically around the base of his cock. At the rate he was going, he worried he would blow his load as soon as he pushed in. He took a shaky breath and lined himself up again. “Okay. Here it goes.”

With a jerk of his hips, Seongwoo’s cock pressed and skipped over the edge of Jihoon’s hole, missing the mark. They both grunted and Seongwoo hastily righted himself and tried again.

“Sorry,” Seongwoo flushed. “It’s not as easy as it seems.”

“It’s okay, hyung, just— just hurry, please.” 

He adjusted his grip on Jihoon’s leg, hefting it higher on his arm, and pressed his hips forward again, pushing until his swollen crown popped past the tight rim. Jihoon tensed and cried out, and Seongwoo made an answering sound as the slick heat encasing him pulled his focus to a narrow pinpoint.

“Fuck, that feels amazing,” Seongwoo breathed. “You’re so tight.”

“Are you in all the way?” Jihoon asked, his fingers clenching on the coverlet.

Seongwoo hunched over him, his cock involuntarily sliding in a little deeper, drawing another high pitched sound from Jihoon. “Not yet, just the tip. Are you okay?”

Jihoon nodded jerkily and threaded one hand into Seongwoo’s hair. Each of his breaths were coming out in little wheezes. Seongwoo turned his head slightly and pressed a quick kiss to Jihoon’s wrist. “Stop me if you don’t like it. I’m going to push it in further now.”

“I can take it, hyung. Stop babying me.” Jihoon said breathlessly, his lips quirking up at the corners.

Seongwoo released a chuckle and shook his head, and was satisfied when Jihoon’s expression completely changed when he rocked his hips again, slipping deeper into Jihoon’s wet hole. He jerked his hips back clumsily and slowly circled them to push in again. He repeated the same motions and found that it was easier to push in and out— Jihoon was relaxing and loosening around his cock.

“You feel really good,” Seongwoo muttered roughly.

He hunched over further and kissed him. He tried angling himself differently each time he rocked in, ambitiously seeking the spot that would make Jihoon cry out again. An oddly possessive part of him, deep down, wanted to make this so good for Jihoon that it would ruin him for anyone else.

Seongwoo moved his hips slowly, alternating between circling and rocking them. He pressed all the way in until his balls were brushing against Jihoon’s ass and held himself there, feeling Jihoon’s muscles contracting around him as his cock throbbed. Their eyes met. Seongwoo gave a sharp thrust of his hips and relished the way Jihoon’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, his neck arching in a long line dotted with blooming red love bites.

Seongwoo groaned low in his throat and darted down to lick a stripe up Jihoon’s neck, thrusting again and again as he picked up the pace. He could feel Jihoon’s erection between their bodies and blindly reached for it, wrapping his hand around it and giving it a firm tug.

Jihoon arched into Seongwoo’s grasp on him, causing his passage to shift and contract around Seongwoo. The older male frantically rutted deeper before reminding himself to slow down, to wait, even as his cock throbbed in a dangerous reminder of an orgasm. He paused, struggling to still his hips completely and began to work his fist up and down over the shaft of Jihoon’s swollen cock again. Jihoon, however, refused to hold still; he was automatically pistoning his hips upward and back down with what little leverage he had, and Seongwoo gritted his teeth so hard he feared they would crack.

“Jihoon, Jihoon wait,” he groaned. “Oh, god.”

“Mmm—wha—?” Jihoon opened his eyes and looked up at him. “What? Why’d you stop?”

“I’m too close,” Seongwoo grunted through his teeth. “Gonna come if you keep that up.”

That whine started again from Jihoon’s throat, high and almost broken. “Then we’ll go another round. Just hurry up, hyung!” he wailed.

Surprised, Seongwoo huffed a laugh. He leaned down again, awkwardly positioning himself so he could kiss Jihoon, little light kisses that felt like being out in the warm spring air, as he continued his determined tugging on Jihoon’s cock. He swiped his thumb over the tip and was satisfied when he felt a new release of pre-come there, tantalisingly slippery. He rubbed his fingers gently over the slit, coaxing more out as he began his slow rocking again, holding his breath in a silent prayer not to come on the spot. Jihoon turned his face, caught Seongwoo’s mouth in a kiss, and sucked his upper lip between his teeth, laving it with his tongue. Seongwoo shuddered, and Jihoon made a low noise of assent, then began hiking his hips back up and down with more deliberation, using Seongwoo’s arm under his knee for leverage, riding himself on Seongwoo’s cock as Seongwoo slipped in and out of him.

Fuck, this was excruciating.

Seongwoo kissed Jihoon back and tried not to focus on the clinging vice of Jihoon’s ass, squeezing his cock to perfection. He tried not to focus on the warm slide, the pressure against the crown of his cock and the way Jihoon’s channel tightened around him. He tried so hard not to focus on the fact that Jihoon was warm and wriggling beneath him, his mouth this sweet, hot haven that made him feel things he’d never felt before, but it was no use. His balls, slapping against the round, firm flesh of Jihoon’s ass, were growing tight and drawing up against his body, his shaft was throbbing almost painfully, and he somehow could no longer control his hips, which began thrusting with wild, frantic abandon, guiding him deeper and deeper, in and out in this amazing slide that made his fucking toes curl. Jihoon gave a fractured cry, and Seongwoo gripped his cock tighter, dragging his foreskin over the head and back as fast as his hips were now moving, no finesse at all, god this was embarrassing and wonderful and  _ fuck fuck fuck _ —

“I’m coming,” he groaned. Pleasure crashed through him as he shuddered, grinding his cock into Jihoon’s ass to seek more friction. Some distant corner of his mind noted the convulsions around him, that repetitive squeeze and loosening of Jihoon’s ass, but Seongwoo couldn’t think of anything other than the waves of tingles rushing down the base of his spine, the spurt after spurt of come pulsing out of his cock and spilling into Jihoon’s hole, filling him up. It made him wetter there, if possible, and that seemed so—so hot, to feel some of that slickness inside Jihoon slicking the way for him and know that it came from him, from Seongwoo, that he had put it there.

Jihoon was making noises too, much like the sounds Seongwoo couldn’t seem to help as his orgasm washed over him and finally slowed, allowing his hips to judder weakly as the last of the sensation began to fade. He sagged onto Jihoon, exhausted and dazed and sweaty, suffused with warmth everywhere. His heart was racing, and yet he’d never felt happier or more calm in his life.

“Hyung, you’re squishing me.” 

“Oh sorry.” Seongwoo moved up on his elbows and stared down at the flushed beauty beneath him. He smiled. “How are you? Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, right?” 

Jihoon shook his head with a breathless laugh, pulling Seongwoo to him so Jihoon could bury his face against his chest, the both of them laying on their sides. “You were perfect, hyung.”

“I doubt it.” But Seongwoo smiled down at the other and stroked his hair. They cuddled and shared each other’s warmth for a bit before something crossed his mind. “But we do still have another round, right Jihoonie?” 

He heard a groan and Jihoon’s responded, “Maybe we can save that  _ after _ taking a nap.” 

Seongwoo chuckled, “I was joking.”

“Well, I wasn’t.”

The older man blinked at his boyfriend wide eyed as Jihoon began to softly snore into dreamland. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i keep making them say they'll have more rounds but never get around to writing it lol 
> 
> twt: @captivefairy_ji


End file.
